Armario de escobas
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Viñeta RiEren. Rivaille por accidente limpiando el armario de escobas se queda encerrado, Eren apurado por ir a almorzar va a guardar unas escobas y queda también encerrado en el diminuto depósito de escobas...


Fandom: Shingeki no kyojin  
Pairing: RiEren  
Warning: shonen ai  
Disclaimer: SNK y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**Armario de escobas**

Ya había terminado de limpiar todo, se dirigía al armario de escobas a guardar todo. El pequeño cuartito de camino al sótano de los cuarteles de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Rivaille empujó la puerta con fuerza varias veces, se había trabado, seguro los goznes se habrían oxidado, pensó el sargento. Luego de intentar un par de veces más logró abrir la puerta y todas las escobas y demás trastos que estaban dentro de aquel lugar cayeron sobre él.

—¡Maldito mocoso inútil!— Rivaille automáticamente pensó en su subordinado. Seguro él había provocado todo ese desastre, cuando intentó guardar todo para luego huir y encontrarse con Mikasa y Armin. Rivaille comenzó a levantar las escobas para ordenar todo aquel lugar, que de por si estaba bastante sucio.

Mientras estaba limpiado aquel cuarto la puerta se cerró, el soldado más fuerte que tenía la humanidad no le dio mucha importancia, ya que estaba bastante ocupado sacando todas esas telarañas de las esquinas y sacudiendo las montañas de polvo que había en los estantes.

De repente alguien del otro lado comenzó a empujar la puerta para abrirla, al igual que lo hizo Rivaille. Todo ese ruido y el hecho que la llama de la lámpara, que estaba sobre uno de los estantes junto a la puerta comenzó bailar por movimiento de la puerta llamaron la atención del sargento.

Eren estaba del otro lado intentado abrir la puerta, para tirar la escoba y el plumero dentro del armario e ir a almorzar, si hubiera hecho más fuerza para abrir la puerta lo hubiera logrado. En ese momento Hanji se dirigía hacia el armario para guardar unas cubetas y un par de escobas —Hey Eren, guarda esto por mí— La teniente le lanzó las escobas y el plumero, Eren con la mano que le quedaba libre y como pudo tomó los utensilios de limpieza en el aire, para no perder el equilibrio se sostuvo apoyando su brazo en la puerta, volviéndola a cerrar por completo.

—Está bien— Dijo mientras con un brazo sostenía las escobas y las cubetas y se apoyaba en la puerta para poder sostener todo lo que cargaba mejor.

—¡Gracias! — Dijo sonriente la mujer de gafas.

Eren volvió intentar abrir la puerta y lo logró, haciendo gala de sus dotes de malabarista que según él no poseía pudo abrir la puerta con todas esas cosas encima y luego perdió el equilibrio pero alguien impidió que se cayera —¡Sargento!— Levi lo sostenía en sus brazos.

—Eren— Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

El chico de ojos verdes trató de levantarse y se sostuvo de la puerta que a medida que él hacía fuerza para levantarse se iba cerrando cada vez más hasta dejarlo encerrado con su superior en aquel pequeño cuarto.

Rivaille no se movió ni un centímetro, mientras el más joven hacía hasta lo imposible para levantarse tratando de no pisar las escobas que luego de haberse caído había quedado en el piso. Cuando por fin pudo pararse el espacio se hizo más pequeño entre los dos soldados y Eren se ponía cada vez más nervioso y no dejaba de moverse mientras que Levi intentaba alejarse, hasta que sucedió por accidente, se besaron sus bocas no se movían pero tampoco se separaron.

Eren no sabía que hacer estaba totalmente aterrado, sentía un incontenibles ganas de llorar, se estaba ahogando y volvió a perder el equilibrio esta vez sí pisó una cubeta y su espalda golpeo uno de los estantes. Gimió separándose de los labios de su superior pero no se dio cuenta que antes de terminar contra aquella estantería había tomado la cintura del sargento y ahora sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados uno con el otro y sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez desde que quedaron encerrados en aquel depósito de escobas, los ojos del más alto estaban totalmente húmedos.

Levi no era una persona totalmente impulsiva pero ese chiquillo de ojos verdes, terminaba sacando a relucir su faceta menos calculadora y estratega, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó por los hombros y lo volvió a besar.

* * *

Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia tan fail pero prometo voy a mejorar... me hubiese gustado haberlo escrito en menor cantidad de palabras pero no me salió nunca puedo hacer algo de menos de 200 palabras uh uhuhuhu TT_TT

Ja ne!


End file.
